1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the salvaging of underwater objects such as the remnants of hurricane damaged offshore platforms, related piping and accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for salvaging underwater objects that employs a large debris basket (e.g. 45′×160′) that is placed upon the seabed and wherein a floating vessel supported lifting device, such as a crane, lifts one object after another object in sequence, placing each one in the basket and without lifting the lower or distal end of the crane lifting line to the water's surface in between objects.
2. General Background of the Invention
Hurricanes have caused damage to offshore structures such as oil and gas well drilling platforms and production platforms, at times scattering pieces of the offshore structure or components thereof across the seabed. Each piece of scattered storm debris can each be very heavy and of an odd shape. These pieces/components present a hazard to workers when lifted from the seabed to be placed on a barge or other salvage vessel. Because of their often odd shape combined with heavy weight, they can shift position when lowered to a vessel deck. Therefore, handling them on a barge deck is hazardous. Such an operation must progress slowly and carefully.
These damaged offshore structures can also be a hazard to navigation. The damaged structures are often positioned next to or near oil/gas wells that must be capped. Such wells may be placed back in production at a future date. The debris from damaged offshore structures can be spread over a wide area and can hinder reestablishing the original well or wells. Lifting such objects from a seabed is a time consuming and expensive proposition. Currently, each object must be lifted from seabed to water surface, one at a time.